Hush now my child, your safe now
by virdana
Summary: Specimen 4 is feared by all who entered the mansion and reached her floor, but she lacked one thing a family.( contains tf and age regression. Also fluffyness.) Inspired(deviantart) Zoenidas' redesign.


A female walked through an endless corridors with fear in her heart and flashlight in hand. Her attire consisted of a worn trench coat, a pair of jeans and old boots. She had been wandering these halls for who knows how long. Chased down by grotesque test subjects which existed to get her adrenaline pumping at full speed and kill her. She wishes that she could just leave this god forsaken place. Shes been stalked by slime monster, chased by giant spider things and that's just the icing on the cake. The stupid cutouts popped out of nowhere scaring the crap out of her.

0000000000000000000000000000000-? P.O.V -00000000000000000000000000000000000000

I down right hate this place, well who would? I mean like who likes getting chased by giant spiders, and the blob monster. That idiot who had to have a romantic time here was a straight up idiot. Except the whole note writing idea, now that on the other hand was smart. But still I just wish I could go home not that I have a home to return to. Yet I still had to continue on with blisters forming on my hands. Luckily I finally reached the elevator. Every 50 floors or so you reach an elevator, which is safe and calm. Although there's a new cheesy motivational poster each elevator, like "hang in there" cat poster. Yeah very cheesy. I moved forward slowly catching my breath. Daunting, that's what that lone button looked like, it was the one that makes one descend lower in this hell. The fatigue finally caught up to me as I passed out on that cold steel. Memories echoed through my mind about how this began, this endless labyrinth of nightmares.

It was a few days before I decided to check out this old village with mansion that was supposedly haunted I thought that was stupid, I didn't know how wrong I was. When I arrived at this village I asked around about the mansion most avoided talking about but a select few talked about how no one has ever left that place after they enter, I laughed calling them crazy. After a small hike I reached the top of the hill where the ancient building stood in untold glory. With a burst of pride, I proceeded to open the large double doors as I entered, I nearly jumped out of my skin as a small ghost descended from the ceiling.

"Hello I'm spooky, and this is my home." The ghost's voice rang out. "Can you humble player, make it through a thousand rooms? Can you find what lies at the end or is there even an end? Cuz I don't really know, anyway just... just go." I wandered forever and ever. But all dreams need too end as awoke from my forced rest to a slight ding saying elevator reached its destination. Once I turned the Door knob, a breeze that chilled my very soul rushed into the elevator. The rooms greatly resembled a Japanese middle school. I found notes talking about a girl named Matsuri, a beautiful name in my opinion. I soon reached room 166 I heard in human groaning and then a ghostly sigh, as a strange girl approached me with dark smile and he ratty and long and her hands covered in blood first... Her eyes were an hollowed white, my first instinct is to run.

00000000000000000000000000000000000-narrator P.O.V-00000000000000000000000000000

The little girl followed her new victim in curiosity. She was different...She was perfect, the girl thought . She started hum a lullaby while sneaking up on the perfect one. She soon was inches away as her hand glazed the black of the perfect one. She couldn't help but smile as the special turned to face her screaming making distance. Her ghostly voice echoed throughout the old chambers, "Come here." Closing the distance between them and grazed her clothes. She could feel the special ones age seep into her making her appear to be 27 years old making her perfect for the special one. She kept humming her lullaby as she watched the special one become younger. Special one opened a door to winding chasm maze one wrong step off you go. She tripped on her now over sized clothing, she attempted to flee from the ( no longer ) little girl but her hand slipped on the old stone letting pebbles fly into the awaiting darkness. She started to cry as the woman reached for her but was calmed by the lullaby still crying. The woman placed a kiss on special ones head leaving the mark of black lips. But the mark disappeared. Changes courses through the special ones body. First her face changed now greatly resembling the ghostly Japanese woman holding her. Next her skin changed into ghastly pale. Finally her eyes became that hollowed white. The special one started to cry once more looking only 5 years old. The woman calmed the child by saying " hush my child, you're safe now." The special one soon fell asleep as the woman whispered" sleep well, my little Matsuri."


End file.
